Various computerized search tools are available for users to search for information. These search tools employ various algorithms for searching for information on the web. Many of these search tools rely on users entering or speaking natural language text that includes keywords for performing a search. These search tools are predicated on the user knowing the appropriate keywords of the subject to be searched.
Users, however, may not always know the keywords for performing a search. In such cases, search tools relying on keyword entry are unlikely to return targeted search results. For example, a user may desire to perform a search involving an individual that the user knows, but for whom the user cannot recall the individual's name. In other instances, the user may not know the individual's full name or may not know the name of the person at all.
A user may search for information involving individuals within a certain context. Conventional search engines are not able to account for individuals within such a context. For example, a user may desire to perform a search for information within a context of individuals that are neighbors, personal friends, or work colleagues. In other examples, a user may want to search for information taking into account work colleagues they commonly interact with, as opposed to work-colleagues they rarely interact with. Conventional search engines do not allow users to designate a context, let alone adjust a scope of the context of the information to be search.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.